My Son
by Rawr-Rina
Summary: Slade has a final plan, and then he decided he will be done with the Titans. Only this plan was worse then anything he's ever done. Who knew the worst part of the misson would be catching Slade? Not a RobinSlade pairing! NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Knowledge. Patience. Understanding._

_Teamwork. Trust. Self Confidence._

_Those are all things that Robin has difficulty with. Now, if yow know Robin, you must have heard of me._

_Robin and I have a lot in common. For starters, we both have many names. Robin has just begun to call himself Nightwing. He is also known as The Boy Wonder. My favorite though, is Richard Grayson, Robin's birth name._

_I go by many names as well. Around Jump City, I'm greeted with a firm handshake and a "Good Morning, Mr. Wilson." Of course, I have all of my old military nicknames, but that list is too long and I don't want to make this about me. I've been called Deathstroke The Terminator. That was eventually shortened to Deathstroke alone. Eventually, one gets tired of all the names. I gave up on them quickly. Now I am known by my first name of my __new__ identity. Slade. Now, by telling you I have a new identity, it kind of ruins the surprise that I had an old identity. Long before I created "Slade Wilson", I had a family. I had a wife, Mary, and a son. My name was John Grayson, of the Flying Graysons._

_There was a man who wanted my family dead. He wanted me dead. That man destroyed my trapeze equipment and my wife's. She fell, to her death. I survived however. The man still wanted me dead and I knew it was not safe for Richard to be near me. I let him believe I was dead too. It hurt me more than anything else ever had. He was my son and I missed him. I prayed constantly that he was okay. _

_I am not a bad father. I made sure he was with Bruce Wayne, or The Batman. I was proud when he became Robin. I knew he was safe when I joined the military as Slade Wilson. I was still in love with Mary, but I found I could love again. I remarried and had two more children, Rose and Jericho. My joy never could last. Jericho was captured and they demanded information from me. I refused and took out ever man in there, but I was to late. Jericho's throat was cut, not enough to kill him but enough to make him mute. My son would never talk again. I deserved that gunshot my wife gave me. It took out my eye but I lived, which was more than I deserved. _

_I couldn't go back to Richard now. I tried to get him to come to me. I wanted to make him an apprentice not so he can be evil, but so he could simply learn from me. His friends were never in any real danger, of course. I just gave them the illusion of pain. _

_What the Titan's would never realize is how much I helped them. Would Richard, or Robin, ever realize that everything I did was to push him? Would he ever realize he is only as good as he is because I made him that way? Every fight we had was to make his skills better, but he would never notice._

_He forgot about me. That time he said, "I already have a father," I could see he was thinking of Batman. I never came to his mind. How could I? I was going to change that. I would change it tonight. Richard does not realize it but I know every move he makes. I knew from the beginning that he held feelings for the Goth sorceress, Raven. She would not be in any real harm of course. I promised myself long ago I would never kill one of his friends. She would come out alive. _

_Just scared. I would terrify her. My plan was to break her sprit so small, the Boy Wonder would have to work harder than ever to repair it. That would be my next test. Can he repair a broken member of his team? _

_I am not mad, for mad get no where. Every step I took was carefully planned and thought out. I am not mad, just a father. My last plan was ready for action. My last plan was to prove to Robin he was a good leader. It was my final lesson for him. I would miss him, but I knew it was time I gave my son his own life. _


	2. Chapter 2

Robin looked down, watching Raven sleep peacefully in his arms. She rolled over, her head resting on his chest, and he smiled. A few months ago, he was alert constantly, but now his guard was down. Even the Boy Wonder shared the belief that when things were peaceful, nothing bad would happen. A few months ago, he might have noticed the window creek open. He might have noticed that shadow slip into the room. Yet he didn't. In fact, Robin did not even note that someone else was in the room until he heard a click. It was the click of a slide being pulled back on a gun, which was aimed and ready to be fired. At that noise, Robin's head perked up. His eyes scanned the darkness for the source of the sound as his fingers hit the lockdown button. Whatever was in the room, Robin did not want it getting out. This would prove to be his first mistake.

"You're reactions are slow, Robin," Slade's voice said quietly. Robin's head turned frantically, trying to find where Slade was. He slipped out of Raven's grasp, which would soon prove to be his second mistake.

"Where are you, Slade?" Robin spat, hatred pouring out syllable.

"I'm here, Robin," Slade responded, as if it were obvious. His tone mocked Robin's every move. It wasn't until Slade's fist came in contact with Robin's stomach that he found him. Robin punched back and swung his leg around fast, kicking Slade in the chin. The two sparred silently across Raven's tidy bedroom floor.

"You're too slow, Robin," Slade said, he caught the Boy Wonder by his wrist and held him easily. Slade worked fast, tying Robin to a chair that sat against Raven's desk. Robin squirmed desperately, trying to break free before Slade could reach Raven.

"Don't touch her, Slade!" Robin yelled, more to buy time because he knew that Slade would not listen to his requests. Raven rolled over in her sleep, most likely starting to wake up from the yelling. Years ago, she would have woken from just the sound of the window opening, but after years of living with Beast Boy, she adapted to being a heavier sleeper.

Slade didn't hesitate. He filled a syringe with a liquid before crossing over to where she slept.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, pulling from the ropes frantically. Slade held down her arm and injected her slowly. He picked Raven up before heading back to the window.

"Let this be a lesson, Robin. Always keep your guard up," Slade chuckled as he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin did not sleep. He did not pause to eat. He did not even pause to use the restroom. Day and night he worked trying to find Raven. He triple and quadruple checked all of the information they had on Slade. Every warehouse he had ever used, every base, every hideout Robin memorized. Cyborg scanned every building in the city for a trace on her signal. They found her cape with her locator device hanging just outside the Tower. Starfire spent tedious hours making sure Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy stayed healthy, of course her efforts went to waste with the Boy Wonder, how refused to take any of her food (even her normally cooked foods) until Raven was back at the Tower with them. Raven was somewhere with him, and Robin had no doubt in his mind that Slade was torturing her.

Not even Robin knew how much torture Slade was putting her through. It had only been two days with Slade and Raven was laying quietly on the floor. He had her gagged so she could not mutter any mystical spells of hers in order to free herself and her hand were tied tightly behind her back. Her wrists were sore from the rope, and she lost feeling in her hands a long time ago from the circulation being cut off. Her clothes were torn across the floor and she laid there in misery and embarrassment. She wasn't a virgin, she had given herself to Robin a long time ago, but he had hurt her nonetheless. Her stomach hurt from the twenty something punches she took from him. She knew that just to the left of her eyes, she had a swollen bruise and was probably still bleeding. She did not even have the strength to stand up when Slade came in. Normally, she would at least pretend like she stood a chance in a fight with him, but she could not even the summon the energy to look up. She did not have to stand up anyway. Slade grabbed her by the roots of her hair, throwing her across the room before kicking her into the wall. She tried harder than ever to let her powers lose control. She allowed anger to build up in her without restraint, praying to Azar that she would unleash some kind of demon inherited from her father. Years earlier, this would have been simple, so simple that she even let her emotion slip enough that her eyes would glow red and her power would triple. She was the only one that knew this, but her real power was so much more than that. She would have Slade dead if she could just say three words, just three words that would allow her to use her magic. That was all she needed but Slade knew better than to allow that. Slade continued to beat her with all of his strength. Raven closed her eyes, she could not even feel the pain anymore. She waited for death, hoping it would come soon. Slade eventually left, closing the door behind him and she heard the lock click shut. Raven opened her eyes. She welcomed the darkness that surrounded her, in fact, she preferred it. Pain eventually set in against her will. Her eyes shut tightly and she felt ready to puke. She gagged a few times, but the fact she had not eaten in two days prevented anything from coming up.

Slade walked down his hallway proudly. He had planned to hold the teenager for a full two weeks but she looked broken enough to satisfy him. Slade had to admit, he was a bit disappointed. This was Raven, the daughter of the mighty Trigon. He thought she would be harder to put down. She fought back at first, and it was clear Robin had been teaching her some moves, but she was nowhere near as good as Robin. She was decent, yes, but not good enough. Originally, when he came in, he was surprised to find her standing that first day. He would have thought the drugs would have kept her down a while longer. He allowed the fight to go on for about a half hour until she got too tired to continue. She fell to her knees and tried with all of her strength to lift her body up again but she could not manage to stand. Instead she was on her hands and knees, breathing hard. With her hands tied, she fought mostly with her legs. Although, he had to admit that one time she smacked her head into his own was impressive. He searched through the drawers of his bedside table, finally finding the drug that would knock her out before returning to the basement.

"Robin," Cyborg's voice came through, "If we find Slade now, we're useless because you're the best fighter against him and you are here on low sleep and haven't eaten in days. Man, you gotta take care of yourself or when we find him, we'll just lose."

Robin desperately wanted to argue, he did not have time for this, not while Raven was out there, but Cyborg was right. He could hardly keep his eyes open and his stomach ached from lack of food.

"Friend, please your health concerns us..." Starfire said softly, "We only ask that you rest some, we will continue to work." Robin nodded and was about to head to his room when the Tower roof caved in. Slade stood on the roof, replacing a gun to his waist which was clearly the weapon used to blow in their roof.

"I believe I have something that is yours," Slade chuckled, tossing Raven to the floor. Robin caught her before she hit the ground and placed her down gently. He looked up, ready to fight Slade but found that he was already gone.

"Cyborg," Robin said, he did not have to give out orders. His worried tone was enough for the half robot to know that he need to get Raven to their Tower infirmary right away. He lifted Raven and carried her up the stairs, not wanting to waste time waiting for an elevator. Robin followed him up and Beast Boy and Starfire exchanged a small worried look before beginning to clean the roof fragments off their living room floor.

Cyborg shook his head in anger, Raven was like a sister to him and Slade returned her to them with just a cloak wrapped around her body. Cyborg cut the cloak in half in an attempt to cover her bare body while he ran every test he could.

"Robin..." Cyborg said finally. Robin's head popped up and his gloved fingers intertwined with her pale and cold hands. "He... he raped her..." Cyborg's words came through to Robin slowly. Cyborg looked at Raven sympathetically for a long time while Robin cursed loudly, saying how he was going to kill Slade for this. Cyborg was the first to think rationally.

"I could see if I could get a sample of Slade's.... DNA from her... " He choked on his words as they came out. Robin nodded, still unable to speak. Cyborg worked quietly and ran DNA through the systems. Robin laid his forehead on the bar of the bed Raven was in. Cyborg covered her with sheets and a comforter and sat down across the room.

"Robin?" Raven whisper softly. Her voice was hoarse and she shivered slightly. Cyborg immediately jumped up and Robin already had an arm over her, stroking her hair softly.

"Rae, it's okay, you're back at the tower. Slade is not coming anywhere near you here," Robin whispered. Raven nodded calmly. Her face was as unemotional as ever but they knew she felt sick and at the same time relieved to be back.

**A/N**

**I was happy to hear that one person likes the story, but according to the traffic part of the site, more than one person read this story so far. If you like it, don't like it, think it could be better, let me know! I like opinons, even bad ones if you say it nicely :-) (Um yeah, that's a hint not to be mean) but I even if I don't like your review I am glad you took your time to say something. So more reviews? Please? **

**Thanks to Ned for being the first to review, I'm glad you like it! And thanks for those how added this to their favorite story list.**


	4. Chapter 4

Raven was awake, laying in the Boy Wonders arms. He held her closer to him and his arms would tighten around her at every noise. Raven listened to his breaths. They were deep and uneven. She heard the door open as Starfire entered.

"I brought some food for Raven when she awakens," Starfire said, her voice less cheerful then Raven was used too.

"She's awake," Robin responded, pushing her to sit up.

"How did you know?" Raven asked, taking the meal from Starfire and placing it on her lap.

Robin's expression was serious and his eyes darted around the room under his mask, "Your breathing changes when you're awake." Raven nodded and moved the food around with her fork. It wasn't that she was not hungry, because she was. The nauseous feeling in her stomach was doubling. She felt Starfire's eyes on her and new they were silently exchanging worried looks.

"Raven, you have to eat," Robin said finally. Raven nodded slowly and tried to eat the food.

Downstairs, Cyborg was typing on the Towers computer and Beast Boy sat next to him watching carefully. Cyborg's stomach grumbled.

"Yo, B, can you get me some lunch?"

"Tofu?" Beast Boy offered.

"No, more like… hm… how about chicken?" Cyborg asked.

"Get it yourself, I'm not touching chicken," Beast Boy made a disgusted face. Cyborg shook his head annoyed and got up to make himself lunch.

The computer pinged while Cyborg was in the kitchen.

"Cy, it says the search has ended," Beast Boy read off the screen.

"Rerun the search BB, sometimes it takes a while," Cyborg yelled back. Beast Boy, having no idea what he was doing, read the list choices to himself slowly. He could search Criminal Files, Military Records, Deceased Persons, Terrorist Files, Unknown Files, Other, or Everything. Beast Boy clicked "Everything" and watched as the screen flashed thousands of DNA samples in front of him, trying to match to their sample. Cyborg came back and sat down.

"B! You don't search everything, Slade would only be in Criminal Files, Terrorist Files, Unknown or Other. Military Records and Deceased are the too longest lists, they take days to go through, and Slade wouldn't be in either of them –" Cyborgs yelling got cut off by a ping. The screen flashed green writing, "Positive Match – Found". Cyborg sat down.

"…Deceased… John Grayson, killed 6 years… COD1 is murder. Someone messed up his equipment in the circus…" Cyborg read through the report, "Body was taken from crime scene, still not found. Case went cold but they did catch the killer."

Cyborg went to the other computer and typed in the name and date that was on the report. "This is from a newspaper BB: _John Grayson and his wife Mary were killed last night doing what they do best. The two leap onto their trapeze as they have done so many times before, only this time they fell. The trapeze had been tapered with and police have a suspect in custody. Our hearts go out to their son, Richard, who remains the only survivor of "The Flying Grayson" famous acrobat show. The twelve year old boy had no comment and declined the offer to speak at his parents funeral. He is currently in protective custody and is rumored to be in the process of becoming the legal ward to the famous Bruce Wayne. – Reissa Taser_…" Cyborg read the article over himself several times before printing it.

1COD means Cause of Death


	5. Chapter 5

Cyborg waved to Robin from the doorway, signalling that they found something. Robin slipped out of Raven's arms, careful not to wake her. He tucked her back in before turning to the doorway where his teammates stood waiting. With a quick glance back to Raven, he closed the infirmary door.

"What do we have?" Robin said with the voice of a true leader. It was clear to the team that he was feeling guilty that he could not have protected Raven.

"DNA match..." Cyborg responded. He held out a folder to Robin.

"Did you run the name through the city's records for an address?" Robin asked without opening the folder. He didn't look pleased at all.

"Gotham City Graveyard, died a few years ago..." Cyborg said, "Murdered. It's all in the folder..."

Robin grumbled to himself as he opened the folder. His eyes got wide for a second before he looked up furiously, "Is this some kind of joke?" Robin yelled. He threw the folder back to Cyborg, "Raven is in there hurt and going through more pain then we can imagine and you're making jokes!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked confused and Robin slowly came to the realization that they didn't know about his past. They had no idea of the connection between the folder that was now spread across the floor and Robin.

Cyborg opened his mouth to speak but Robin cut him off, "I'm sorry. Stress was built up too long. Just found it hard to believe Slade is still not found." Without another word he turned back into the infirmary. Raven's eyes were closed some of her hair was in her face. Robin sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"How did Slade do it?" Robin asked aloud, "How could Slade have made a copy of my own fathers DNA? He must of figured out who I was... He must know my whole past. He had to of dug up my fathers grave and-" Robin stopped short. _My father was never buried. They never found his body._ Robin jumped up. For the first time in days he was elated. _My father is alive. My father is alive and he is somewhere nearby._ Raven stirred next to him and Robin grabbed her hand.

"Anything new?" She whispered. Robin told her what Cyborg found and even went as far as trusting her with what he know knew. Robin finished with saying, "So that must mean my father is alive and Slade has him." Robin gave every effort to keep joy out of his voice, knowing this was not the time or place for joy.

Raven looked at him for a long time, eventually sitting up and taking his hand in hers. "I might be wrong, Robin. I don't remember much but... if your father's DNA was found.... on me.... your father isn't _with _Slade. Slade is the only person I know of that I came in contact with... your father..." Raven stopped when she realized Robin understood. She felt no need clarify what she meant. She knew Robin caught on and his hand lifted out of hers. He kissed her forehead and stood up, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Well catch him," Robin declared. He left the room quickly, leaving Raven alone for the night. Raven sighed, pressing her head into the back of her pillow.

Robin entered the main room quickly, "Move." His tone warned them not to raise questions and Cyborg got out of his way to allow him access to the computer. He typed quickly and his eyes reading faster then then the others could keep up.

_The five year old boy landed his flip off the trapeze perfectly. "Amazing Richard!" His father laughed joyfully, lifting the boy into the air. _

_"Again!" He yelled, running back to the ladder for the trapeze but his father stopped him. _

_"You've worked enough for today, son. Come on, mom is waiting with dinner," His fathers smile encouraged the boy to follow without an argument .Richard flipped across the floor and waited at the exit door for his father, who caught up slowly._

_"Dad?" Richard said quietly. The man next to him glaced at his son and Richard went on, "You and mom are going to visit your friend in another city soon...right?" The man nodded and Richard continued, "How long are you going to be away for?"_

_The man picked up this son and placed him on his shoulders, "I'm afraid I'll be gone for about a month..."_

_"Are you going to have to leave again?"_

_The man smiled up at the five year old, "I promise that after this trip, I will never go further then the neighbors house, okay?"_

_"Okay! You promised!" The five year old said joyfully, jumping off his fathers shoulders and running up the road ahead. "You promised!"_

"He never breaks a promise," Robin whispered to himself. With meticulous care, Robin went over everything he could before saying anything else.

"One Six One Two, 249th Street," Robin said quickly. Cyborg and Beast Boy stood next to him just looking confused.

"Please, I am unaware what we are discussing," Starfire said finally.

"GO! That's were Slade is!" Robin yelled in aggravation. Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped up and the three of them ran down to car. Robin put the tower under total lock down for Raven's protection before following them out.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin paced back and forth outside the interrogation room. Inside sat an old man, someone they would never suspect to be Slade. The only reason Robin insisted on taking him into custody was his eyes. Robin remembered those eyes as if it were yesterday. The familiar brown eyes that looked up with a shocked expression as they kicked in the doorway.

Robin's chain of thought broke when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to face Raven. Her face was blank and unreadable as usual but he could tell by her eyes alone that she was worried. He was glad he wore his mask daily; the mask made it easier to avoid eye contact with her. His eyes stared at a random spot on the wall behind her as he kissed her forehead.

"Robin, Cyborg can do the interrogation. You know he can..." Raven whispered. Robin shook his head.

"Not with Slade. Slade is different Raven. This... this is different," Robin responded. He turned away from her.

Raven stepped forward, slipping her hand into his and grasping it firmly, "Robin. We have that bond... I know what you're thinking. I know what Slade did to me, but you have nothing to prove, you don't have to go in there."

Robin turned around angrily, "I shouldn't have let my guard down! I could have protected you!"

"I could have protected myself! I could have woken up that night! I could have fought him better. I could have listened to you and watched a movie like you wanted to. I could have gone with your idea and slept in your room. Your room doesn't have a window and I would have been fine!" Raven yelled. She pushed his back into the wall slowly and placed her hand on his chest, "Robin. You do not have to do this. Cyborg can. Beast Boy - wait... yeah Cyborg can."

Robin pushed her hand off carefully and stepped around her, "I can do this, Raven. Why can't you believe me?" Now, Robin had backed Raven into the wall and placed a strong hand on the wall to each side of her. He kissed her deeply before pulling away, "I know I can do this."

"You can, but you don't have to," Raven said firmly, disregarding the kiss.

Robin placed his hands on her waist and lifted her carefully into his arms as he had done so many times before. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she hung onto his shoulders as he carried her up to her room, kissing her the whole way. He pushed her down on her bed and lifted himself over her. Raven kissed him back until he went to slip his hand under her leotard.

"Stop," Raven cried out suddenly. Robin stopped, fearing for a second that their would be another attack on her or something along those lines. Raven lay below him, breathing deeply. Realizing that nothing was going on and they were still the only two in the room, Robin began again. Sliding down her leotard. Raven physically tried to push him off. Although her strength is much less then his to the point where he hardly felt it, he got the message and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Robin finally asked after several moments of silence.

"Its just.. I keep picturing Slade..." Raven said softly trying her best not to re-upset him. Her voice held its usual monotone but Robin could see fear in her eyes and his eyes flamed with anger.

"I'm doing the interrogation now," Robin said firmly, leaving the room before Raven could even open her mouth. Raven sat on her bed in frustration. The last thing she wanted was to show any of the Titan's she was weak.

Raven muttered aloud to herself, "Why is he so angry at himself anyway? Why does he feel like he has to protect me? Can I not protect myself? Is that what he thinks?" Raven plopped back on her bed quickly staring at the celing.

"_Of course you can protect yourself," _Brave's voice answered.

_"You were asleep, its only logical that you could not fight,"_ Knowledge added.

_"Or maybe Robin's right and we can't defend ourselves!" _Sadness called out.

"_Robin can't think that. We can show him how brave we are!" _Fury yelled.

_"How would we do that?"_ Timid asked.

_"Well what's our worst fear?" _Knowledge asked quietly.

_"Death."_ Timid responded quickly.

_"So kill yourself, it will show him how strong you are," _Fury said proudly, "_It will work wonders."_

_"Plus you won't have that empty feeling anymore,"_ Sadness called out, "_No more emptiness at all."_

Raven's actions went ahead of her mind. Within minutes she was rummaging through her dresser for a pocket knife or any kind of leathal tool. Her fingers found an old kitchen knife that she remembered using two summers ago when she was mad at Beast Boy and ate all meals in her room. Her hand grasped it firmly as she headed into the bathroom and turned on the water.

_"The water will allow the blood to continue flowing so you'll bleed out faster," _Fury said. Knowledge's voice was cut out by Fury and Sadness. She pressed the knife to her wrist and made a silent pray to Azar that this would fix things. It would all be over soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin sat over Raven's hospital bed for hours. Guilt built up inside of him as he held her pale hand. Cyborg was standing over her and looked her machines over.

"I knew she was upset. I could see it, and I left her alone…" Robin muttered.

"She's alive," Cyborg said calmly.

"Slade is going to pay," Robin said firmly. Cyborg tried to stop him but Robin already left the room.

Robin walked down the stairs and hallway, opening the door to the interrogation room. The man inside did not flinch as Robin slammed the door, taking the seat across of him. Getting a confession was easy, Slade had written a full confession before Robin had even entered the room. His face was confident as Rob walked in.

"You know, this was all a test," Slade said in a cocky tone. Slade stared at Robin and Robin stared back, slightly fighting each other with their eyes. Slade eventually continued to talk, his stare never breaking, "You were nothing when the Titans started. Firstly, Richard, the town had no villains. I had to send Cinderblock to break into a prison. I will admit my fault, I had thought Cyborg had quit the team for good. I was wrong! You son, _you_, proved me wrong! You got Cyborg back after I sent Plasmus to split up the rest of the team. Then Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo graduated from the H.I.V.E. Academy and I hired them. You were badly injured during the fight, unconscious in fact, and I made sure you were well recovered. I showed Thunder and Lightning fire, and made it sound fun, just to challenge your team. I was _never_ a bad father to you. I trained you indirectly and protected you. _I was a good father."_

Hatred consumed Robin's concealed eyes as Robin stood up, he read the confession over quickly and quietly and decided that was enough for a warrant of arrest before looking Slade in the eye, "You tried to get me killed. You hurt my friends. You threatened me. You _raped_ my girlfriend. You are no father to me."

Slade spoke back defensively, "I never tried to kill you, or your friends. I could have easily killed Raven but I did not even attempt-"

"_She just attempted suicide!"_ Robin yelled, "You might as well have killed her yourself."

Silence surrounded the room for a few minutes as Robin stared at Slade with hatred. Slade stared back at his son with worry. After what seemed like an hour, but in reality was only about three minutes, Slade spoke again. His tone was low and concerned, "Is she okay?"

"How _dare_ you ask how she is! How _dare_ you look concerned! _You_ did that to her. Why even act worried? You're sick," Robin yelled.

"She's family, so it is natural I care about -"

"Family?!" Robin crossed the room quickly and grabbed Slade by the collar of his shirt. Robin was ready to kill him but was stopped by the sound of the door opening. Raven stood in the doorway, leaning against the side of the door. Robin could barely see Cybrog behind her.

"Robin?" Raven said softly. Her eyes stayed linked to Robin's, clearly trying to avoid any view of Slade. Robin set Slade down slowly, knowing how hard it was for Raven to just stand there in the doorway.

"Good Evening Raven, and how are you?" Slade said calmly from his seat.

Out of reaction, Raven turned at the sound of her name. Her eyes met Slade's for just a minute and Raven froze in place. Her mind flashed back and she tightened her hand around the frame of the door. Robin crossed the room swiftly and placed his arm around her waist. "Let's go," Robin whispered in her ear. He watched as Raven rearranged her expression to appear okay before she turned to face Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy.

Robin pulled Raven up to her room and kissed her forehead softly, "I have a full confession. We'll have him in jail in just a few weeks. It's safe now. Raven, I won't let anyone else ever hurt you. Everything is going to be fine."

Raven rested her head on his chest and nodded. Robin looked down at her and kissed her passionately, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
